garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Long Lost Lyman Part 3
Long Lost Lyman Part 3 is an episode from the third season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis Garfield, Jon and Odie, now in Australia, go in search of Lyman with their tour guide, Angie. But Dirk Dinkum and his assistant Buckley are following. Plot Jon, Angie, Odie and Garfield head out to Franistan’s jungle, but are stopped by Dirk Dinkum. Dirk tells them of his plans to get to the Zabadu first. Meanwhile, Buckley plants a tracker (his cell phone) on their vehicle. Buckley is initially confused as to why Dinkum had him place his cell phone in Angie's vehicle. But Dirk explains that Buckley's phone has an app on it to track it if it gets lost, so Dirk will use the app on his phone to track Buckley's phone and know right where Angie and the others are. The four drive into the jungle and stop at the spot. Angie tells them not to get lost and they leave the car. Jon tells Angie that Odie has a excellent nose for tracking. Angie asks if he can smell a Zabadu. Jon tells her that Odie recognizes Lyman and that he thinks the Zabadu may be holding Lyman prisoner. Angie notes that the Zabadu seems to only go after poachers. When asked if Lyman also hunts animals, Jon notes that he loves animals; he would not even harm a cockroach. The four come to the spot where the Zabadu was spotted. Two hunters are spotted as well, but they are not in a legal hunting area. Angie tells Jon that the Zabadu comes out to protect the animals, which is about to happen. One of the hunters hears a roar, but the other hunter doesn't believe in the Zabadu. The monster shows up and scares them away. Jon thinks they can follow the Zabadu back to its lair. Odie smells something that makes him excited. Garfield tries guessing: 1st Guess: Pizza, 2nd Guess: Tacos, 3rd Guess: Lyman. Odie starts running while everyone follows him. Odie winds up falling down into a small canyon. The canyon has a lake and is full of mosquitoes. The other three catch up and find Odie down in the canyon. Odie sees the Zabadu and runs up to it. The Zabadu looks back and both the monster and Odie stare at each other. To the surprise of everyone else, the Zabadu says Odie’s name and eventually hugs Odie. Angie doesn't understand, but Jon knew that Odie had found Lyman. Lyman takes off the mask and greets Jon and Garfield. Meanwhile, Dirk and Buckley are driving through the jungle on no road. They finally find Angie’s car and park theirs next to it. They climb down the canyon (with Buckley falling on a cactus). While Buckley is being chased by mosquitoes, Dirk looks into the cabin within the canyon and finds everyone, including Lyman, then proceeds to eavesdrop. In Lyman’s cabin, everyone is having coffee with him. They ask how he is protecting the animals and why he is wearing a suit. Lyman tells them his story: He was with a group looking for the Zabadu, but the group wasn't getting anywhere, so he wandered off. Just as he was beginning to think the Zabadu didn't exist, he spotted it. Lyman was about to take a photo of it but his camera was jammed. The Zabadu saw him and went after him. Lyman ended up falling into the canyon, breaking his leg. Lyman fainted after seeing the monster behind him. But, to his shock, it took him in and bandaged his leg. The others suspect that the Zabadu was a doctor. However, when Lyman woke up, after finding his leg bandaged, a surprising thing happened. Characters *Garfield *Odie *Jon *Angie *Lyman *Dirk Dinkum *Buckley Gallery Garfield-secret-Zabadu.jpg Hqdefault (2)-0.jpg Clip Category:The Garfield Show Season 3 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes